jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Connor Lacey
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Twilight'sSpaceStar17! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Brermeerkat Please stop. You're making a mess. Sorry. But, I'm a member. I get it. But please, anything that has to do with my series, leave it to me. Read the rules. Remember, if you wanna help out on the wiki, you gotta respect the rules and regulations of Jaden's Adventures Wiki. Don't type something in that's not true, check your facts first. (PuppyPower32) Cybertron IS Primus. He change into the planet after defeatinf Unicron. Sorry. I'f you can unblock me, I promise I'll follow PuppyPower32. Hey, I remember you from Pooh's Adventures wiki. What made you decide to come out here? Fan26 (Talk) 13:48, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Well, I welcome you to the wiki dude. Have fun here. Also, in future, hit the "Leave Message" button instead of adding your message into a different section from an older message. Thanks! Fan26 (Talk) 14:01, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Please stop adding unneccessary categories like visited places.Rtgoh1 (talk) 16:09, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Please add italics as well as bolding to the article title in the intro for your adventure pages. Thanks. Fan26 (Talk) 18:14, November 16, 2018 (UTC) As I said above, Connor, please italicize the names of adventure pages along with bolding them. (e.g., on "Connor Lacey's adventures of example", the page should begin with "Connor Lacey's adventures of example is a...", not "Connor Lacey's adventures of example is a..." Fan26 (Talk) 18:18, November 19, 2018 (UTC) What kind of help are you looking for? Fan26 (Talk) 13:08, November 22, 2018 (UTC) You want me to write your thing for you? I'm not about to do that. Fan26 (Talk) 13:30, November 22, 2018 (UTC) There's no need to apologise. You did nothing wrong. :) Fan26 (Talk) 13:31, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Also, please italicise the names of your adventure movies on their pages and transcript pages. This is like the third or fourth time I've had to ask you-continuing failure to do so will result in a short, day-long block. If you do not understand what I mean, please ask. Fan26 (Talk) 13:36, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Please stop adding unnecessary categories.Rtgoh1 (talk) 15:42, December 4, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hello! Im van and i really like your adventure series! :) i especially like how u have miraculous characters on your team! U think we can be friends? (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 12:57, December 6, 2018 (UTC)) Sure. Thnx ^^ (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 13:35, December 6, 2018 (UTC)) Hey conner Hey conner its van how are ya? Im really enjoying reading your adventure stories and i really hope we could do one together to soon ^^ (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 12:52, January 22, 2019 (UTC)) Hey, Connor, just a quick reminder to please italicize the titles of adventures in transcripts. Thanks! 12:39, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Hang on. Ren or i never gave you permission to do a Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends crossover. Tigerman531 (talk) 21:07, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Ladybug and cat-noir Hey is it ok if marinette, Tikki, Adrian And Plagg are on my adventure team? I know their on yours to. I was just hoping they could be on both our teams (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 02:38, February 22, 2019 (UTC)) Hey Connor, please remember to italicize episode/movie/adventure titles in transcripts, like here. Thanks! Fan26 (Talk) 15:15, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Hey Connor. As I've said before, please remember to italicise the titles of your projects on their transcript pages. Cheers. Fan26 (Talk) 21:32, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Connor, please italicize the titles of your adventures in their transcript pages. Fan26 (Talk) 17:48, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Warriorking849 (talk) 14:14, April 27, 2019 (UTC)Hey thanks for helping with the whole Captain Rex picture thing. I'm gonna be honest. I'm really new to this whole wiki thing and I don't know how to work the picture feature. italics Connor. I shouldn't have to keep asking you this. Italicize the titles of your adventures on their transcript pages. Thank you. Fan26 (Talk) 14:50, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Again, Connor, I have to remind you to please italicize the titles of your projects on their transcript pages, like I did here. I've asked you several times now and each time you do it for a little while then forget and leave them unitalcised. Next time this happens you will receive a short, one-day block, not because you are in trouble, but to drive home the point. Please message me back when you get this so I know you have seen this. I don't want to block you, even though it is such a short period of time, because you're usually a good user, but I've asked you to remember to do this four or five times now. Please just start italicizing. Fan26 (Talk) 21:48, May 7, 2019 (UTC) What are The Irelanders?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 14:18, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Hello Connor. It appears you did not see this, and added your picture back in. It is fine, you're not in trouble or anything, but please do not add real-life pictures of yourself or anyone else to the wiki. You are perfectly welcome to draw yourself. Fan26 (Talk) 21:54, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Medals If a bronze medal gives you 10 points, the silver gives 50 points and the gold gives 100 points, I wonder if how many points does a platinm gots. *Are you talking about wiki awards? Fan26 (Talk) 16:52, June 10, 2019 (UTC) *Yes. **Okay. I don't think platinum medals exist (I may be wrong though). Perhaps they would be 1,000 points. Leaving messages on your own talk page likely won't get your questions answered-it was chance that I saw this. For questions like this, please message me. I'm always willing to answer any questions and happy to do so. Also, please sign your messages with forum He tildes, like this: ~~~~. Thanks, Connor. Fan26 (Talk) 23:27, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Connor, I've warned you about this. Next time this happens you will receive a short, day-long block. Please don't do it again. Fan26 (Talk) 12:33, June 12, 2019 (UTC)